1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a temperature of a home bar of a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an apparatus operated in response to a load (i.e., beer, cans, etc.) in a home bar of a refrigerator by which a cooling speed is adjusted depending on the amount of a load inputted to the home bar insertedly installed in a door of a refrigerator, thereby cutting down on a time taken for cooling the home bar and maintaining a freshness of the inputted load.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a refrigerator is provided with a cooling air circulator including such as a compressor, a condensor, capillary and evaporator, etc., of which the evaporator absorbs internal heat to maintain a freezing and refrigerating condition so that contents of the refrigerator is kept coolly and freshly.
In order to meet various desires of consumers and as related techniques are being developed, refrigerators are made in various forms, and recently, large-sized refrigerators are gaining much popularity.
FIG. 1 illustrates a refrigerator with its door closed in accordance with a conventional art, and FIG. 2 illustrates a refrigerator with its door opened in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in the drawings, the conventional refrigerator includes a refrigerator main body 10 consisting of a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber at its inner side; a left door 20 and a right door 30 each rotatably installed at both sides of the refrigerator main body 10 so as to open and close the main body; a home bar 31 insertedly intstalled at either side of the left and right doors to allow cooled contents inside itself to be taken outside the refrigerator without troubling in opening the right or left door of the refrigerator main body; and a dispenser 21.
A cooling air circulator including a compressor for compressing a coolant, a fan motor for circulating the cooling air and a damper for controlling a temperature of the home bar is not shown in FIG. 1 or FIG. 2.
Referring to such a refrigerator of which doors are installed at both right side and left side of the refrigerator main body 10 (termed as `SXS refrigerator`, hereinafter), a user may store in and take out contents such as beer or cans from the home bar 31 provided thereto, without troubling in opening the doors 20 and 30 of the main body of the refrigerator.
However, as to the conventional SXS refrigerator having the home bar, in case that contents are loaded into the home bar by simply opening the door thereof without opening the left or right door 20 and 30 of the main body of the SXS refrigerator, since the refrigerator itself is not able to judge whether the contents were loaded in the home bar, time to be taken for cooling the contents would be lengthened and their freshness is not satisfying.